Rekindled Feelings
by woowoo13
Summary: When Ash and Misty want to have a child a problem occurs so they come up with a plan to have child.But will their plan backfire or work out perfectly.Better summary inside.Starts out as pokeshipping but eventual pearlshipping.Rated T just in case
1. Unexpected News

1Rekindled Feelings

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon or its characters.

This is my first fanfic so if it's not that good please let me know but please no flames. This story is about Ash and Misty wanting a child but not being able to have one so they come up with a plan so they could have a child. Their plan is that Ash will have a child with one of their old friends, and then Ash and Misty will raise it on their own. But will their plan backfire. Find out in Rekindled Feelings  "Wake up!" "Wake up!, "yelled a young girl to her boyfriend who was still asleep at 2:00pm. "What time is it," said the boy groggily. "It's 2:00pm now get up, you have to go to the gym." "It's 2:00pm why didn't you wake me up earlier Misty," yelled the boy. "Well, Ash I already did wake you up at 10:00 and you said you would stay up," Misty yelled angrily. " Oh, well never mind that now I have to get to the gym," said Ash. And after he said that he got up got dressed and quickly ran off to the gym. You see, after Ash was done adventuring he came back to Kanto and he and Misty started dating and moved in together. Ash also after becoming Pokemon master became a gym leader in a new town in Kanto called Sinsata.

At the Gym...

"Phew, I made it just in time," said Ash as he arrived at the gym. "Well it took you long enough to get here," said a familiar voice from inside of the gym. "What are you doing here May?", asked Ash. "Well I actually just flew in here to tell you and Misty some big news." "Well, what's the big news?", asked a curious Ash. "Well you see it all happened when we were on vacation."

_Flashback..._

"_Drew, thank you so much again for paying for this whole vacation for us," said May as she hopped on the bed in the hotel they were staying at. "Don't mention it, just think of it as a congratulation present on winning the Grand Festival, plus I love you," said Drew. " Awwww Drew, I love you too," said May as she got up and hugged Drew. "Oh yeah, I have one more present for you," said Drew. "Well give it to me, I can't wait to see what it is." "Well close your eyes and hold out your hands," instructed Drew_. _May did as she was told and soon felt something cold slip on her finger causing her too open up her eyes and look to see what it was. "May, when I'm around you, I'm the happiest man in the world." " I can't imagine living life without you which is why I am asking you to make me the happiest man in the world all of the time and marry me," said Drew on one knee. "Ohhhh, Drew, of course I'll marry you," said a crying May._

_End Flashback..._

"Oh my Gosh, Drew proposed to you," said a shocked Ash. "Yeah, and he wants you to be his best man," said May. "What, he wants me to be his best man?". "Drew and I both agreed that since we both know you pretty well, and we couldn't think of anyone better that you were the best candidate," answered May. "Well, I'm honored that you guys would pick me to be the best man, and I happily accept," said Ash. "Well, I'm glad you accept and I will send you the date of the wedding so you and Misty will know when it is," said May. "Okay see you later," said Ash. And with that May left and Ash went on to have a normal day at the gym and when it started to get late he closed the gym and went back home.

Back at home...

"Misty, I'm home," yelled Ash. "I'm in the kitchen dear, "replied Misty. "Hey Misty guess who I stopped by at the gym," said Ash while walking into the kitchen. "Who honey? ," Asked Misty. "Well May stopped by and told me that Drew had proposed to her while they were on vacation and that they had decided that I should be the best man," explained Ash. "So when is it? ," Asked Misty. "I don't know she said she will send it to me," said Ash. "I bet that propose wasn't the only thing Drew did to May on their vacation," said Misty seductively. "And what do you mean by that?," Asked Ash just as seductively. "I mean the last one in the bedroom is a rotten egg," said Mist. And with that Ash and Misty raced up to the bedroom to partake in some pleasurable activities.

_A couple of hours later in Ash's dream..._

"_You don't know how happy you made me when you said that," said a mysterious figure. "Is that you Misty?," Asked a puzzled Ash but the mysterious figure just ignored him and continued on with what she was saying. "This child of ours stands for the love we share together and how hard we had to work get to where we are now," said the figure. "Who are you?," Yelled Ash._

_After the Dream..._

Ash awoke from the dream in a cold sweat he looked next to him and saw his girlfriend Misty steadily asleep next to him in the bed that they shared. "Wow that sure was a weird dream," thought Ash. And with that he went back to sleep and didn't have that same dream the whole night. Ash was right when he said that his dream was weird but that was nothing compared to the weirdness of the events that were yet to take place. Well thank you for reading chapter one of Rekindled Love and I hope you enjoyed it. Please remember that this is my first fanfic so please don't be too harsh but constructive criticism is appreciated. Please no flames and I will try to update this story as soon as possible. Once again thank you for reading this. This is woowoo13 saying see ya next time.


	2. Visiting An Old Friend

1**Thank you to the two people who actually reviewed my last chapter hopefully a lot more people review this** **one. Thank you for the constructive criticism and I will take that into account. Well, anyway here is the highly anticipated chapter two of Rekindled Feelings.**

"Wow, what a night huh Ash," asked Misty as she woke up. But as she woke up she looked next to her to realize that Ash wasn't there. "Oh, he's probably just out training some more. Just like Ash to train on his one day off," she thought to herself and with that she rested her head back on the pillow to catch a few more hours of sleep.

_With Ash..._

Ash really wasn't training on his day off. Instead he had woke up early (**for like the first time ever**) to go visit one of his oldest friends, Brock, in Pewter City. Ash wanted to go visit Brock to talk to him about May's wedding and ask him what he thought about that weird dream he had the night before. Ash brought Pikachu with him today because he would have to travel through some woods to get to Pewter City. Normally Pikachu would be at home asleep or playing in the yard, Ash didn't really use him that much at the gym because a lot of the trainers who came there didn't have pokemon as strong as Pikachu who many considered one of the strongest Pokemon in the world and Ash wanted to give them a fair chance at winning a badge. Right now Pikachu was asleep on Ash's shoulder while Ash pondered the dream from the night before.

"Could that have been a sign that Misty and I should have child," Ash thought to himself out loud.

"Pika pika chu chu pika (could what have been a sign that you and Misty should have a child)," asked Pikachu as he woke up.

"Oh, good to see your finally awake sleepy head. I was just thinking about the dream I had last night in which a mysterious women said that her and I had a child".

" Pika chu chu pikachuuuu ( wow that sure was a weird dream, maybe it was a sign that you should have a child but since you didn't know the figure maybe it wasn't Misty)," said Pikachu

" I don't know if I didn't know the figure because I couldn't see her face through all of the darkness. And if I wasn't going to have a child with Misty then who would I have a child with," snapped Ash..

"Pika pika pika (well excuse me for trying to help you with your dilemma)," said Pikachu slightly offended.

"I'm sorry buddy I just really want to know what my dream meant that's all," apologized Ash.

"Pika pi (It's cool I understand what you're going through)," replied a sympathetic Pikachu.

And with that Pikachu and Ash continued the rest of their trip to Pewter City in relative silence.

_With Misty..._

After a couple more hours of sleep Misty finally woke up to start her day. She took a shower, got dressed, and headed to the local salon. She figured that she would surprise Ash by coming home with a brand new look.

After about 10 minutes of walking Misty finally made it to _**La Poke Salon.**_ And as soon as she walked in she was greeted by her usual hair stylist Francois.

"Well if it isn't the beautiful Misty Waterflower herself," said Francois as he walked up to greet her.

"Francois, long time no see," said Misty as she greeted him by kissing him on both cheeks.

"You look fabulous honey, what brings you in here?," asked Francois

"Well, you know just trying to look good for my boyfriend," replied Misty.

"I here that sister, I just found out my newly ex-boyfriend was cheating on me"

"You mean Enrique, I thought he was your soul mate".

"So did I but who cares his loss. But enough about me what did you have in mind to look good for your special someone," said Francois.

"Well, I was thinking maybe you could give me some blonde highlights and put it in a new style. Whatever style you think would look good I'm okay with," said Misty

"No, problem honey just sit back and enjoy the treatment," said Francois as he started.

_Back with Ash..._

After about 2 hours of walking Ash finally made it to Pewter City.

"Well, we finally made it Pikachu, let's go find Brock," said Ash to the electric pokemon.

"Pi pika chu chu pika ( I bet you a bag of pokenip he isn't at the gym),"said Pikachu.

"What makes you think that?" asked a skeptical Ash.

"Pi chu chu pi (knowing Brock he is probably at the Pokemon Center harassing Nurse Joy)," answered Pikachu.

"Okay you're on," said a very confident Ash. And with this Ash and Pikachu made their way to the gym but once they got there they saw a sign taped to the door that said "_I Brock_ _the leader of this gym apologizes for not being here right now but I have some business to take care of"_

"Let's go to the Pokemon Center," said a defeated Ash.

"Chu chu pika (Yay, I get pokenip)," said a victorious Pikachu. So Ash and Pikachu made their way to the Pokemon Center and sure enough there was Brock harassing Nurse Joy.

"Oh, Nurse Joyyyy," was all he could say because his croagunk from Sinnoh poison jabbed him in the ribs and dragged him out of the Pokemon Center while Ash and Pikachu followed him

"Oh hey Ash, what brings you here?," said Brock as he stood up as soon as they got outside.

"Oh nothing Brock I just stopped by to see if you heard about May's wedding".

"No, I didn't why don't we go to the gym and get something to eat while you explain it to me ," said Brock

"Sounds good to me ," said Ash. And with that Brock ,Ash , and Pikachu made their way to the gym.

_Back with Misty..._

"Wa la," said Francois as he was finally done with Misty's hair.

"Well, how do you think I look Francois?," asked Misty before Francois showed her herself in the mirror

"Well, let's just say that if I wasn't gay sweetie I would be on you like white on rice," answered Francois. And as he said that he showed Misty what she looked like in the mirror.

"Wow," was all she could say. Francois not only gave her blonde highlights but shortened her hair to about her shoulders and straightened it out.

"I told you sweetie now Ash won't be able to keep his hands off of you," said Francois.

"Thank you so much Francois," said Misty. And with that she paid him and left to go wait for her boyfriend to get home and surprise him.

_Back with Ash and Brock at the gym..._

"So you say that Drew propose to May while they were on vacation and now they're having a wedding and you're the best man," said Brock

"That's exactly right," said Ash.

"Oh, yeah I did get invited I got an email about that earlier today," said Brock.

"Did it say when it was?," asked Ash

"It said that the wedding was actually in a week," answered Brock

"Well I should check my email when I get home then".

"Yeah. Well is that all that you came here for was to talk to me about the wedding because I have to get back to the gym. I told some people to come back in about a half of an hour and that should be any second now," said Brock

"Oh yeah, well there was one other thing," said Ash.

"Well spill".

"You see, I had this dream a couple of nights ago in which a mysterious woman said that me and her had a child but I don't know if it was Misty or someone else," said Ash.

"Well, it was just a dream so I wouldn't worry about it and you love Misty so it was probably her. You should probably just forget about it and continue on with your life," said Brock.

"You now what Brock, you're right. I'm gonna go home and check my email now so I'll see you later," said Ash.

"Okay Ash I'll see you later," said Brock.. And with that Ash left to go back home.

_A couple of hours later when Ash gets home..._

"Honey, I'm home," said Ash as he walked through the door.

"Come upstairs sweetie," yelled Misty from upstairs. Ash did what Misty told him to and went upstair to there room only to see Misty laying on their bed with her new hairdo dressed in some skimpy lingerie.

"Wow" was all Ash could say.

"You like what you see?," asked Misty. But Ash didn't say anything, he just nodded his head. But that was all he needed to do because right when he nodded Misty pulled him down on the bed where they started making out. They didn't get too far because the phone started to ring and a disappointed Ash got up to answer it.

The phone call didn't last that long and right when he was done Misty asked him who was it.

"It was just May calling to tell me that the wedding is next Thursday," said Ash.

"Oh, now let's get back to what we were doing," said Misty. And with that Ash and Misty went on to partake in some pleasurable activities the second night in a row.

**Well there is chapter 2 of Rekindled Feelings. A couple of things I should explain are that Ash can understand all of his pokemon because he's been traveling with them so long he just kind of understand what they're saying and don't worry all of you pearlshipping fans Dawn will make her debut in the next chapter. Please read and review. So this is woowoo13 saying see ya next time.**


	3. The Wedding Part 1

1**Thank you to the three people who reviewed chapter 2. That's one more than chapter 1. I guess it's getting better. I apologize for all of the pokeshipping in the first two chapters but trust me it will end up with pearlshipping or will it(dramatic music) . . . I'm just playing it's gonna end up pearlshipping in the end. I hate pokeshipping and there probably won't be any more deep pokeshipping moments. I also apologize if you don't like contestshipping I put it in there without even realizing it so if you don't like it my bad. And with that said on with chapter 3**

_In Ash's Dream . . . _

"_You don't know how happy you made me when you said that," said a mysterious figure. "Is that you Misty? ," Asked a puzzled Ash but the mysterious figure just ignored him and continued on with what she was saying. "This child of ours stands for the love we share together and how hard we had to work get to where we are now," said the figure. "Who are you? ," Yelled Ash._

_After the Dream . . . _

Ash once again woke up in a cold sweat for the second night in a row after having that same dream. Ash looked at the clock. It was only 4:00pm but Ash was sure he probably wouldn't be able to fall back asleep so he just went downstairs and got online. He saw that May was also online so he started to chat with her.

"What are you doing online so late? ," Typed Ash.

"I could ask you the same thing," replied May

"Okay, I'll tell you if you tell me," said Ash.

"Deal," said May

"Well I'm up this late because I had to use the bathroom and couldn't fall back to sleep," lied Ash. It's not that Ash wanted to lie to May but he already told Brock about the dream and he was sure that if he told May the truth everyone she knew would know in a matter of seconds.

"Oh, well I was just having some wedding jitters," said May

"But your wedding isn't for six more days."

"I know that but I still have to do a lot of things before the wedding," replied May

"Well, I'm sure everything will work itself out, "said Ash

"Thanks Ash. How is everything going with Misty? ," Asked May.

"Everything is fine, right now she's asleep in our room. Oh yeah by the way May since I'm the best man, I thought that I should know who the maid of honor is," asked Ash

"Well, since you are the best man, I guess you should know some things about the wedding so the maid of honor is a surprise." And with that May left the chat and got offline all together.

Ash stayed online for only a couple more hours looking at funny videos on youtube and looking up some stuff about weddings because he was absolutely clueless about them and then finally went back to sleep but not without thinking about that dream and who May's maid of honor was.

_The Day of the Wedding . . . _

"Oh my gosh Misty. How long can it take someone to get ready for a wedding?" said Ash as he impatiently waited for Misty to come out the bathroom.

"I'm coming geez. Don't you want me to look my best in front of everybody we know?" said Misty as she finally came out of the bathroom

"Finally, now let's get going," said Ash as they finally left their house to go to the church where the wedding was being held.

It was only 10:00pm when Ash and Misty finally left but since the church was about two hours away they thought that they would make it just in time. Ash had rented a car for the special occasion since neither Misty nor him owned a vehicle it took some time off of their ride and they made it there with time to spare.

They expected it to be calm and relaxing when they made it to the church but it ended up being the exact opposite. May was running around the place yelling for something, Drew was M. I. A., and all of the guests were up out of their seat and all over the place.

"May, May, calm down," said Ash as he tried to make sense of what exactly was happening.

"Oh my gosh Ash, you're finally here," said May while gibing Ash a big hug.

"Hey May, what's all of the fuss about?" asked Misty

"Well Misty, the wedding is about to start, Drew lost the rings, and to top it all off, my maid of honor hasn't even shown up yet," said May now starting to calm down some.

"Misty, why don't you stay down here with May while I go upstairs and help Drew try to find the missing rings," suggested Ash.

Misty agreed and Ash went upstairs as fast as he could to try to help Drew locate the missing rings.

"Ash, oh my goodness, thank god you're here," said Drew as soon as Ash walked in the room.

"I already know the whole problem and I'm here to help. Where did you see the rings last?" asked a very calm but serious Ash.

"Well, I was eating some congratulations cupcakes and then I took a nap and when I woke up they were gone," explained Drew.

Ash thought about what Drew just told him and he was soon making a b-line straight for the congratulations cupcakes.

"What are you doing Ash? You should not be thinking about a food at a time like this," said Drew a little bit ticked off.

"Just shut up and watch this," said Ash as he dug through the cupcakes.

"I found them," said Ash as he pulled a box with two rings in it from out of the stack of cupcakes.

"How did you know that they would be there, Ash?."

"Well you see Drew, I kind of did the same thing with my gym badges, but instead of cupcakes it was brownies before. Now let's get downstairs and see if that maid of honor has arrived yet," said Ash.

"Yeah, let's go," said Drew as he and Ash made there way downstairs.

When Ash and Drew made it downstairs they saw exactly what Ash expected to see when he and Misty first made it to the wedding. All of the guests were seated and Misty and May were sitting on the front of the altar.

"We found the rings, you guys," said Ash as he came closer to May and Misty.

"Well we got all of the guests seated but the maid. . .," was all that May could get out because the front doors just suddenly opened revealing the person the whole wedding was waiting for. The maid of honor, Dawn.

**Well, that's chapter 3 folks I hoped you like it.There will finally be some pearlshipping in the next chapter along with the continuation of the wedding. Well, once again I hope you liked it and I also hope you review. This is woowoo13 saying see ya next time.**


	4. The Wedding Part 2

1**Hey guys it's woowoo13 again and if you're reading this then that means that I finally updated Rekindled Feelings. I just want to say that I apologize for not updating sooner it's just that I got a lot going on in school, but that is a whole other story. Anyway, there will finally be some pearlshipping in** **this chapter and hopefully you guys will like it and review. So here it is.**

When Ash saw the sapphire eyed beauty walk through the door all he could do was stand there and stare at her. Dawn had grown up a lot since their travels but Ash hadn't kept in contact with her at all. He always felt a connection with her, but figured that she probably had feelings for Kenny or Paul. Due to this, Ash just left Dawn alone after their travels and went on living his life.

Dawn's body had finally matured and she got some very noticeable curves. Her long blue hair was shorter, only about shoulder length, but she still had that same soft caring face. After a couple of seconds he realized that he was staring at her with his mouth open but thank goodness nobody noticed.

"What took you so long to get here Dawn. I nearly had a nervous breakdown because nothing was going right and my maid of honor not being here wasn't helping," said a still a little mad May but also relieved that her maid of honor finally arrived.

"My bad. My hair just wouldn't cooperate so it took me about three hours just to get that done, but luckily a good old bubblebeam from Empolean fixed it in a jiffy," said Dawn while sheepishly rubbing the back of her head.

"Looks like some things never change," said Ash as he stepped out from behind May.

"Ash, what are you doing here?" exclaimed Dawn as she walked up to him and gave him a hug.

"Well, I'm kind of the best man," said Ash while pulling away from the hug.

"Now that everybody's here why don't we finally get this wedding started," said May. After that the rest of the wedding ceremony went on without a flaw.

_At the After Party. . ._

The after party was held in this big long room connected to the church and everybody from the wedding was there.

"I would like to propose a toast to the newlyweds. All through my journeys in the Hoenn region I just knew that those two were going to end up together. They started out as rivals and ended up as lovers. May and Drew this is to you," said Ash as he and all of the rest of the guests took a drink of their wine.

"Now let's get this party started!" shouted Ash as he finished his drink. After he said that the D.J. started to play some music and the newlyweds had their first dance.

Ash just stood by the punch bowl due to the fact that Misty spilled some punch on her dress and was currently in the bathroom attempting to get the stain out somehow.

"What are you doing just standing here and not dancing?" asked Dawn as she walked up to Ash

"Well, Misty kind of spilled some punch on her dress and is currently trying to get it out in the bathroom".

"When did you and Misty start dating?" questioned Dawn.

"We started dating a couple of weeks after I came back from Sinnoh and I opened my own gym a couple months after that," explained Ash.

"How are things back in Sinnoh," questioned Ash wanting to see what his friend had been doing since their journey ended.

"Well, after I finished 3rd in the Grand Festival I went back home and actually dated Kenny for a couple of weeks, but I broke up with him because he was just too childish," said Dawn

"How is Paul doing?" asked Ash

"Paul is the same old Paul. He's still mean to his pokemon, he tried to date me but I declined because if he treats his pokemon meanly I can only imagine how he would treat his girlfriend".

"Would you like to dance Dawn, I mean just as friends?" asked Ash who was starting to get bored just standing there talking.

"I would love to Ash," said Dawn and the two stepped on the dance floor.

Unfortunately for them, as soon as they walked on the dance floor a slow song started to play. So Ash placed his hands on Dawn's waist and Dawn placed her hands on Ash's shoulder so they were dancing about an arms length away.

The two danced like that for the next three songs just dancing silently in each others arms not caring about the world around them until Misty came and interrupted.

"May I cut in?," asked Misty while tapping Dawn on the shoulder

"Well...umm...why certainly,"stuttered Dawn who was startled by Misty sneaking up behind her.

"See you later Ash," said Dawn as she quietly walked away from Ash.

Misty quickly replaced Dawn in Ash's grip but got much closer to him than Dawn did.

"What was that all about," asked Misty once she was sure that Dawn was gone.

"Nothing, it was just two friends dancing," said Ash rather calmly.

"Okay. Ash there is something I want to talk to you about," said Misty.

"Well, let's talk about it," replied Ash

"You know how we agreed that after we got all settled down we would start a family".

"Yeah," said Ash now becoming a little bit nervous about what Misty was going to say.

"Well, I went to the doctor's to talk to him about me having kids and it turns out that I can't have any," said Misty who was now looking down at her feet.

"It's okay Misty we can always adopt or something," said Ash trying to comfort his girlfriend.

"I knew you would understand," said Misty and she gave Ash a peck on the lips.

The rest of the after party went by fast and Ash didn't see or hear from Dawn the rest of the time. During the ride home Ash thought about what Misty had told him and came up with an idea of how they could still have a family and decided to tell Misty about it once they got home.

_At Ash and Misty's house. . ._

Misty was lying in bed next to Ash when he began to tell her his idea.

"I thought of a way that we could still have a family," said Ash as he rolled over to face Misty.

"What is it?" asked Misty.

"Well, we could pick out a women to kind of act like a surrogate mother and I would have intercourse with her to get her pregnant and then once the baby is born she will give it up to you and me. Now I know that you think it's a bad idea for me to have intercourse with another women but it will be strictly business so at least the baby will have one of our genes," explained Ash.

"Welllll, since I trust you why not. But we will have to pick out the person very carefully and it will probably make it better if we knew the person," said Misty.

"Well, the only friend of ours that is single is Dawn," said Ash

"So I guess we should call up Dawn to ask her what she thinks of the whole idea tomorrow," said Misty.

"Sounds good to me," said Ash as he shut off the light in order for him to go to sleep.

"I love you goodnight," said Misty as she put her book down and rolled onto her one side.

"I love you too," replied Ash. And the two went to sleep both thinking about their soon to be family.

**Well, there it is everybody chapter 4 of Rekindled Feelings and I hope you guys liked it. Again, sorry that it took me so long to update and sorry that their wasn't mor pearlshipping. This story's rating may go up to M in the next chapter because there might be a Lemon between Ash and Dawn but I thought I would leave that in the hands of my fans so let me know what you thought of this chapter and if you think I should put in the lemon or not. I will also try to update as soon as you guys tell me if I should put in the lemon or not. Well, this is woowoo13 saying se ya next time!!!**


End file.
